Love Potion
by Nanaga
Summary: Hana drinks the Nigou potion in the hope that Vivi will kiss her. Oneshot.


Hello! I originally posted this at the Hana to Akuma LJ community, but since there is a wonderful sparkling new Hana to Akuma category here (hooray!), I thought I'd post it here too^^

**Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers for up to ch31 and the Moritz arc in general. This story takes place as if Hana didn't lose her memories of the Moritz incident (I started writing it after reading ch31, while waiting for ch32. Just think of it as an alternate ending to the arc ^^)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hana to Akuma.

* * *

***Love Potion***

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_All was silent in the deserted citadel, save the soft, erratic sobbing of a young woman. She knew—had known for a long time—that she loved him, and so she worried. Where was he now? Was he safe? Would she ever see him again? What she would give to see him again…_

Tap

_Her head swivelled towards the noise. She found herself craning her neck up towards the roof of one of the nearby buildings, breath caught in her chest, not daring to breathe. She squinted into the brightly shining moon. On the roof stood a silhouetted figure—tall, broad shouldered, bat-like wings outstretched. The girl was inwardly grateful as a cloud passed by the silver orb, sending the alley into a hazy darkness she was more accustomed to. Roguishly handsome features came into view, twisting into a smile as they caught sight of her. _

"_Claudia."_

"_Nicholas!"_

_She pushed herself up off the cold cobblestones as he swooped from the building, and the pair met mid-way in a tight embrace. She could hear his heart pound as he held her against his chest, wings folding around her. _

"_Nicholas, you're safe…thank goodness," she hiccupped, pulling back to dry her tear-filled eyes. "The rebellion from the East…I was so worried…"_

"_It's all okay now, Claudia." _

_His voice was low and echoed the tenderness reflected in his crystal blue eyes. It made her shiver, and she knew she had to tell him. No matter how many years separated them, or what he thought of her, she had to tell him…_

"_Nicholas…Nicholas I love you."_

"_Oh, Claudia..." He crushed her to his chest again, stroking her long, silky raven hair. "I love you too, Claudia."_

_Her eyes widened in heart raced as he murmured in her ear._

"_Ni-Nicholas…?" she blinked away the last of her tears in surprise as he brought up a gloved hand to caress her face. Slowly and gently his fingers rounded her delicate jaw line before carefully pulling her towards him, his face lowering to meet hers..._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hana could feel her own face heating up as she continued reading a highly descriptive passage of Nicholas and Claudia's kiss. The book was one Eleanor had lent her when she'd spotted Hana leafing through one of Vivi's encyclopaedias a few days earlier, saying that she was a "young woman now and so might like to read a woman's book." Hana was quickly realising why Eleanor claimed this particular book to be one of her favourites.

From the armchair opposite, Vivi regarded his human companion with curiosity, as her forehead, peeking out over the top of her book slowly began to match its scarlet cover.

"Hana," he spoke up, crossing the room in a stride and pressing a palm to her forehead. She glanced up in surprise. "Geez, do you have a fever again? Should I call Felten?"

"Oh, nooo! Hana's fine!!" she assured him, snapping the book shut and shoving it down between the cushions and arm of the chair.

"Oh really?"

"Yup!" she smiled brightly up at him; he sighed in defeat.

"Well anyway, it's late. Isn't it time for you to go to bed?"

_You always stay up late, Vivi!_ she was about to argue moodily, when a yawn gave her fatigue away. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Hana."

"Goodnight, Vivi."

She momentarily paused in the doorway as she left the room, turning to watch Vivi's back as he retreated back to his own armchair and re-immersed himself in the book he had been reading. Her cheeks began to colour slightly as she recalled her recently-discovered feelings for the demon.

"_Hana…is in love with…"_

She loved Vivi, she had realised, the same way the characters in Eleanor's book loved each other, though she wasn't quite sure he'd understood when she'd attempted to tell him. Thinking about the fictional couple soon led her thoughts to drift to their kiss.

_What would it feel like…to kiss Vivi like that, I wonder?_

Her face flushed even more at the thought, and she quickly spun and scampered from the room.

_There's no way Vivi would kiss Hana like that_, she thought dejectedly, heart sinking as she trudged down the hall to her room. He'd only ever kissed her a few times at all, and those were brief and on rare occasions, like after his birthday party, or when they'd come home from the Demon World and she'd been stuck as Nigou.

_Nigou…_

"_Hana will grow up soon, right? And then I'll get a real kiss for sure!"_

"Oh…" A plan began to form in the young girl's mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Meow!_"

"Shh, Mr Cat, you'll wake Vivi!" Hana hissed as they tiptoed down the hall, past the ornate mahogany doors to Vivi's bedroom. Of course, despite the fact that it was nearing noon, the Great Demon showed not the slightest sign of braving the blazing sunlight by waking up. The human girl and her feline companion continued to creep and whisper, however, even when they were long past Vivi's door and were approaching their true destination many floors below.

"Here we are, Mr Cat," she said in the same hushed tone, pushing on the sturdy wooden door. It let out a loud and eerie creaking sound that made her jump. Hana's heeled boots clacked loudly on the stone steps; the cat padded ahead of her soundlessly, as they descended together into Vivi's basement warehouse. In spite of all her years in the mansion, she had never really been down here that many times, and this was certainly her first time alone. Lighting a candle didn't do much to aid her; her nerves sent the flames wobbling and consequently casting uselessly fleeting flashes of light and shadow around the room. She peered closely at a row of tiny bottles on the closest shelf, realising in dismay that she'd never be able to pick out the potion used to temporarily age her.

"_Meow~_"

A soft purr from behind caused her to swivel around. Mr Cat was emerging from behind a large crate, a familiar-looking bottle in its mouth.

"Oh! Mr Cat! You're so clever!" she praised, taking the bottle from the creature. She eyed it nervously.

Should she or shouldn't she?

On one hand, Vivi would almost certainly be angry. She'd promised not to drink the potion anymore, and he didn't really seem to like Nigou. On the other hand, however, most of the times they'd been closest had been when she was in her adult form.

"I just don't get it, Vivi…" she murmured sadly to herself as another thought occurred to her, tipping the scale even further towards 'shouldn't I'—namely the fact that she didn't even know the first thing about kissing. She thought she'd kissed Momo that time when they'd fallen over, but she knew now, thanks to Eleanor's romance novel, that _that_ didn't count. She was about to replace the bottle in defeat—her arm was even stretched out towards the shelf—when another idea came to her.

"Oh yeah! Vivi's smart! He'll know what to do!"

Spirits lifted, she brightly pulled out the cork, and, squeezing her eyes shut, downed the liquid before she could change her mind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunlight was streaming in through the mansion's windows, though it didn't bother the young butler, who had long grown accustomed to the brilliance. He paused to pull out and examine his pocket watch.

"Haa…" he sighed. "It's past noon…I'll have to wake Vivi-sama up."

"It's okay Toni, Hana will do it!" came a voice, as a slightly larger blur than normal whizzed past him down the hall, headed straight towards his master's room.

"Oh my…" was all Toni managed to respond.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"…Vi…"

_?_

"…Vivi…"

_Hn?_

"Good morning Vivi," greeted a voice, slightly more mature-sounding than he was used to. Groggily, he opened his eyes—only a fraction, it was far too bright for any more than that—attempting to put a face to the mysterious voice. Fine golden brown hair swept down from a side part, framing an attractive face. Deep hazel eyes stared seductively at him through thick, long lashes.

…_WAIT._

Attractive? Seductive?

What kind of a dream was this!?

"It's noon already, Vivi! Get up, okay? Hana wants to do something together!"

_Oh……_

The kind that was not actually a dream.

With a violent lurch of the stomach he reeled back in shock, finally snapping awake to spot Hana Nigou sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey Vivi," she said simply with a smile that made his heart buzz furiously in his chest.

"You…Why do you look like that? _Toni…!_"he hollered, a shaky edge to his usually deep voice. "_TONI!_"

"Come _on_ Vivi, hurry!" she pleaded with him. The demon, however, stayed firmly put in the bed, awaiting rescue, or at least some form of explanation, from his butler.

"What…_is_ this thing you wanted to do?" he questioned cautiously in the meantime, wondering whether it was a picnic or a tea party he'd inadvertently promised her this time.

"I was thinking kissing!"

Frantic spluttering and choking sounds erupted as at long last Toni burst into the room.

"Vivi-sama! _Hana-sama!_" he added, having arrived just in time to hear her proposal. "You certainly must not!" The butler wasn't sure _why_ the girl was currently in her adult form, but he knew that young ladies jumping into men's beds and demanding kisses was not on!

"Come on, Hana-sama!" he scolded, ushering her out of the room.

"Aww…" she sighed, bottom lip protruding in a pout. "Ah!" she let out a sudden exclamation as they reached the doorway. "Then let's go flower-viewing! Toni, can you get afternoon tea ready for us? Please?

"Yes, yes," he replied wearily, glad she had at least chosen a safer option this time as he gave her a final push out the door, leaving a very agitated Vivi behind them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. The eyesore of a cherry blossom tree towered above them, pale pink petals fluttering down irritatingly like a light snowfall. Maids could be heard squealing shrilly, encouraging Felten's never-ending flirting, while Toni warbled a mangled medley of songs.

And it happened to be their fifth flower viewing party that week.

_That's what happens when you plant a gigantic cherry blossom tree in the yard of a flower-loving idiot, _he supposed grumpily.

"Vivi, you have a petal on your head," said idiot spoke up, leaning in _very_ closely, or so it seemed to Vivi, to remove the offending petal. She seemed to be extra persistent in her attempts to get close to him today, he'd noticed with some discomfort. She was by his side at breakfast; her head was over his shoulder when he was reading. Their cheeks had even touched for a brief, electric moment, and he'd had to block her face with his book.

"Got it," Hana said triumphantly, effectively snapping him out of his reverie as she plucked the small pink petal from his jet black locks. She held it up for him to see, bright smile fading to a disappointed frown as he leaned back, away from her.

The sunlight made him uncomfortable.

_She_ made him uncomfortable.

_This tree_ made him uncomfortable, its sheer presence a blaring, daily reminder of what he'd said, and what he was about to say that night in its uppermost branches, when Hana was still under Moritz's hypnosis.

"_I want to be with you forever"_

_What was I saying? _he groaned inwardly to himself. He'd said it to break the spell, but if he'd learned anything from the Moritz incident it was that it had become painfully obvious how much he'd come to share her childish dream to be together. What else would he have said if she hadn't come back to her senses and interrupted him?

"_Hana…I…"_

His heart fluttered furiously again as musical laughter erupted suddenly from the human girl, who was now winding her arms through his.

_Nope. Nothing. Nothing at all._

And yet even he himself was beginning to suspect that was a lie.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hana was feeling disheartened. She'd tried to be extra clingy today, highly conscious of the time limit on her transformation, but none of her attempts to get Vivi to kiss her seemed to be working. Since the direct approach had failed during the waking-up debacle, she'd tried shuffling extra-close to him during his breakfast and peeking over his shoulder while he was reading—neither with any success. She'd even tried to give him a little hint by nuzzling his cheek, but that only resulted in her getting a book in slammed in her face.

_What was I thinking?_ she pondered miserably. _Vivi hates Nigou._

The human girl no longer knew what to do. Perhaps she should just go to her room and wait for the potion to wear off? It would be better than being constantly shunned, the way she was now. Dejectedly she began to slip her hands from the demon's arm.

"Hana will just go inside for a while…" she began. Unbeknownst to her, Vivi felt his heart lurch, the absence of her touch suddenly even more alarming than its presence. The thought was dreadfully frightening.

"No! It's too bright! _I'm_ going inside!" he said gruffly, brushing her hand away and stalking back indoors.

"Vivi!" she called out in dismay, but her cry was only met with a slam of the glass panelled doors, and he was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vivi breathed heavily as he stomped across the checkered tiles and threw himself roughly into an armchair, desperately trying to pull himself together. His mind whirred with a mixture of emotions—confusion as to why she was acting so strangely, regret, for he had surely hurt her yet again, and there was always that odd buzzing that made his ears ring and chest feel tight. What _was_ that anyway…?

His thoughts drifted as he felt something on the chair poke into his side. Curiously he retrieved it.

…_A book?_

The scarlet cover and flowery gold lettering didn't look familiar…it certainly didn't belong in his collection.

_Hang on…_

He _had_ seen this book before! It was the one Hana had been reading last night, the one that gave her that weird fever. She'd been acting strangely ever since reading it. What exactly was this book? Was it a cursed book sent in from the elders? One charmed by Moritz, or even worse, that old geezer? Frantically he opened to a random page. His fears of it being magicked quickly dissolved, though his eyes still widened and face whitened as he read.

"…Slowly and gently his fingers rounded her delicate jaw line before carefully pulling her towards him, his face lowering to...WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THIS FROM!?"

"Vivi…"

A shaky voice suddenly called his name; the book tumbled from his lap to the lounge as he stood and turned to face the direction it had come from. A tall, slim figure that was unmistakeably Hana stood in the entrance to the room. Her eyes were moist with tears, he noticed as she approached, and she was clutching a flower, which she held out to him.

"I'm sorry," she began, hanging her head. "I drank the potion even though you don't like it, Vivi…" He made no response, so she continued. "Hana will go to her room until the potion wears off, so…so…" her voice trailed away to nothing, and she offered the flower again weakly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Vivi could only stare silently. The book and her behaviour were all starting to slot themselves into place in his mind. He could no longer pretend he didn't know what he was going to say that night in the cherry blossom tree, and he was even beginning to get a good idea of what that seemingly ever-present buzzing was…

Before he knew it he was gently prying her hand away from her face with one arm and reaching out for the flower with the other. The girl blinked up in surprise to see Vivi slowly dipping his head down, the flower crumbling to dust between their joined hands as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss that lasted only for a moment—an unspoken promise of the future that would no doubt come to pass. For a longer period of time their eyes lingered on each other, before finally, with his lips curled into a knowing grin, Vivi dusted what remained of the flower from his hands and walked from the room, unable to resist a backward glance at the very pink Hana left standing alone in the hall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Felten! Eleanor!"

The woman turned at the sound of her name, seeing her young human friend bounding towards her.

"I made dumplings!" Eleanor said, offering a bundle to Hana, not catching the frantic 'don't eat!' signals Felten was making with his arms behind her. Today was to be their seventh flower-viewing party of the week.

"Thanks! Oh I almost forgot!" Hana replied, darting off and returning with a familiar scarlet hardcover. "I finished this! Thanks a lot!"

The girl seemed to be radiating happiness—in fact, she looked like she enjoyed the book a little _too _much, Eleanor thought, wondering what had happened during her and Vivi's mysterious absence from the party the other day. She accepted the book back warily.

_Remind me not to lend you the sequel…_

***END***

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
